


you got me feeling like a psycho

by komorebinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I tried to be funny, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, and failed miserably, rated t bc boner jokes, seungmin is bad at feelings but whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebinnie/pseuds/komorebinnie
Summary: It was fine,really, Seungmin wasn’t losing his mind or anything. He would probably be able to handle it. Hopefully.(or Seungmin watches Hyunjin's psycho stage and loses it.)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 262
Collections: EQUINOX





	you got me feeling like a psycho

**Author's Note:**

> this work was written for [equinox (the seungjinficfest)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/seungjinficfest) and this was my interpretation of prompt 30!
> 
> _prompt #30: seungmin is struggling. the stylists keep putting hyunjin in the most painfully hot costumes, he can barely hold himself back. when they dress him like that, seungmin can’t help but jump him. the fans like hyunjin’s lips swollen anyway._
> 
> to the prompter: i'm sorry for changing the outfit from hyunjin's mullet and lip ring in double knot to the psycho stage but it was stronger than me, i couldn’t help it 
> 
> also special thanks to my amazing friend and beta [laura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMCR), without you i wouldn't have been able to finish this!
> 
> [title inspiration](https://open.spotify.com/track/3CYH422oy1cZNoo0GTG1TK?si=tsYpcMCgQfu5qkbrsyK5bQ) (because i have no creativity whatsoever)

Seungmin was bothered.

He was very much bothered actually.

This year had been, to say the least, extremely hectic. They had been having comeback after comeback, releasing songs non-stop, going on multiple variety shows, fansigns, tours… it was absolutely insane but Seungmin loved every bit of it. Everything they had worked for was starting to pay off, so, overall, he had no reason to be upset, right?

_Wrong._

The thing is, lately, he hasn’t been able to concentrate. Usually, Seungmin was a very calm and collected person, it was extremely hard to throw him off balance since he was very much in control of his emotions. 

Things, however, had changed. And it was all Hyunjin’s fault.

It was almost like a switch had been turned. Stuff that had never bothered him before was now getting on each and every one of his nerves. It seemed like lately he had been living on edge. He was restless, his supposedly unbreakable composure was slowly falling apart and all of that was happening because of Hyunjin’s ridiculously attractive face.

To put it simply, Seungmin was gay.

He had always kind of known. The way he could never relate to the other trainees whenever they talked about how they wished they could kiss their Twice subaneims (like sure, Twice were great and all but Seungmin could never look at them like _that_ ). He figured that maybe he just wasn’t interested in this type of stuff. That’s what he thought until he found out about the existence of Kim Wonpil from DAY6, then suddenly the idea of kissing and relationships became much more inviting.

But back to the issue at hand.

Seungmin was gay and Hyunjin was attractive. _Extremely_ attractive.

It wasn’t a secret that Hyunjin was good looking, after all, he was considered one of the visuals of the group. His pretty eyes and plump lips plus his perfect body proportions and overall godlike looks were what made him be street-cast by a JYP staff. I mean, being cast on the street might just be the biggest compliment to ever exist, it was clear that the other boy had always been naturally stunning.

But that wasn’t all. Good looks weren’t Hyunjin's only deadly qualities. Besides being a living greek statue, the boy was also an amazing person and an even more amazing friend. He was incredibly hard-working, sweet, and caring (even the aspects that weren’t that charming, like Hyunjin’s terrible waking up problems and his habit of borrowing _(read: stealing)_ other members' belongings were endearing to Seungmin). He was the type of person that anyone would want to be around, it wasn’t hard to see why everyone was whipped for him.

And Seungmin, like the fool he is, was one of those people.

He had a crush on Hyunjin.

He had tried to suppress it for the longest time but it was pointless. They _lived together_ for crying out loud. Being exposed to Hyunjin’s charming personality every single day definitely didn’t help, so Seungmin started perfecting the art of hiding his emotions. He considered himself to be quite good at it but there was only so much his poor heart could take.

The problem is that Hyunjin is an “all over the place” type of person. Seungmin knew the boy was inherently clingy and that those touches didn't hold any special meaning to him. Seungmin knew that, _he did_ , but he couldn’t stop his heart from fluttering whenever Hyunjin got a tad too close to him, and that lack of control over his emotions was driving him insane.

Seungmin always tried to evade Hyunjin touches but it was _hard._ It seemed like whenever he was close to Seungmin he had to be clinging to him in some way. It was impossible to constantly dodge the other boy without raising any suspicions so Seungmin had to suck it up and pretend his heart wasn’t about to burst out of his chest whenever that happened.

It was hard but Seungmin would rather die than ruin his friendship with Hyunjin because of a stupid crush. It was hard but he had been managing to succeed, to keep his emotions fairly under control. He had even managed to survive Double Knot so surely there couldn’t possibly be anything worse than that.

Oh, how wrong he had been.

For starters, this comeback Hyunjin had decided to dye his hair _blonde_. And he had decided to let it grow to the point he could even braid it if he wanted to. So now the boy’s hair was long... and smooth... and pretty… and just so damn tuggable- _god_. Hyunjin was looking like he had come out straight from a fairy tale and this just wasn’t _fair._

It took all of Seungmin’s self-control not to scream when he saw it for the first time. But even though things didn’t seem to be looking up to his poor heart, Seungmin still managed to keep his cool. It was fine, _really_ , he wasn’t losing his mind or anything. He would probably be able to handle it. Hopefully.

That of course had been a foolish thought that present Seungmin very much regretted relying on as his jaw dropped to the floor when Hyunjin came out of the dressing room.

Seungmin should have known, _really._ Life had never been kind to him so why would it start being kind now? He was truly foolish.

When the managers announced Hyunjin would be having a special stage with 00 liners from other groups, Seungmin should have seen it coming. Hyunjin had asked him to tag along since the younger was very good with monitoring. Somehow Seungmin was miraculously available on that day so he easily agreed, at the time completely unaware of the terrible consequences that would follow that careless decision.

They arrived at Music Bank early since the process of getting ready for the stage was long. Hyunjin had disappeared in one of the dressing rooms and Seungmin was scrolling through his phone, waiting for the other to appear.

“Seungminnie?”

Seungmin raised his head, startled by the sudden sound. His eyes were a bit unfocused due to having been staring at his phone for too long. He blinked a few times, Hyunjin’s silhouette finally coming to view. When he took in the outfit the boy was wearing, he felt his heart drop.

Hyunjin was wearing an all-black outfit that consisted of a V neck shirt with high waisted pants that accentuated his small frame. The monochrome outfit contrasted beautifully with Hyunjin’s pale skin and blonde hair that was parted to the side, giving him a more delicate look. Seungmin’s eyes traveled down and stopped at a detail on the boy's leg.

A thigh garter.

_A motherfucking thigh garter._

Seungmin gulped as he felt the temperature of the room rise. Or maybe it was just his face.

As Hyunjin got closer, Seungmin saw that he was wearing blue eye contacts and that he had a pretty shade of pink eyeshadow on. The boy looked even more stunning than usual and Seungmin was speechless. Though when he stared at Hyunjin’s worried expression he realized that the other boy was probably expecting an answer to his greeting.

“Uh-” Seungmin tried to act like a normal human being for once but failed to let out any words. He swallowed dryly, trying to get his throat to work properly. “H- hi Hyunjin!” _Well that had been pathetic but at least it was something._ Seungmin mentally facepalmed himself.

Hyunjin sat on the couch in front of him, an amused smile on his face. Seungmin’s eyes were immediately drawn to the boy's lips and upon inspecting them closely he felt his breath hitch. Apparently the makeup artist had been _extra_ inspired today. Hyunjin’s lips were looking even pinkier and shinier than usual. He was wearing lip-gloss. _Strawberry lipgloss._ Seungmin could freaking smell it from how close they were standing _holy shit-_

He had to remind himself how to breathe.

“Are you ok Minnie? You look like you’re about to puke.”

“Wha- No! I’m fine, I just” Seungmin fake coughed. “hm, some dust got caught on my throat. The fine dust is truly terrible huh-” _What the hell was he saying?! Seungmin just shut up already._

Hyunjin looked at him weirdly for a second but quickly brushed it off and started rambling about a game he had been playing while he was getting his makeup done. Seungmin sighed in relief, glad the boy hadn’t pushed him with questions. He then tried to focus on what Hyunjin was saying but his eyes kept being drawn to the blonde’s lips.

_Fucking hell, what the fuck had gotten to him today._

Seungmin pinched his thigh, trying to get himself back to normal. Thankfully Hyunjin seemed to be completely unaware of the breakdown he was having at the moment.

As he felt himself starting to drift off again, some staff came and interrupted their one-way conversation, saying that they were going to do a first take to adjust some light and camera angles. Seungmin quietly thanked the staff's soul while releasing a relieved breath, glad that he would have some time to recover from being so close to Hyunjin while the boy was performing.

“You’ll monitor me right Minnie?” Hyunjin turned around to ask while he put on his in-ears.

Seungmin just nodded and gave the boy a slightly shaky thumbs-up, not trusting his voice to speak at the moment.

They followed the staff to the stage and the other 00 liners were already there. Seungmin took his place behind the monitor while Hyunjin got up on stage, greeting the rest of the boys. The director's voice resounded on set, asking the performers to take their positions so that they could start the first take.

Seungmin didn’t really know what to expect. He had seen Red Velvet’s music video so he had an idea of how the choreography was supposed to go but he hadn’t watched Hyunjin practice. Not having any idea of how this would go was making Seungmin’s skin crawl with anticipation.

As the lights behind the stage began dimming and the first notes of the song resounded through the speakers, Seungmin felt his whole body shudder. He focused his eyes on Hyunjin’s frame as the boy began to move. It was clear that even though this was just a practice take, he was already giving his all.

Seungmin realized that Hyunjin was going for a relaxed look in the beginning. While his face looked peaceful, almost bored, his movements were sharp and intense. It was a contrast that took people’s breath away. It was mesmerizing, _bewitching_ even.

When Hyunjin’s verse before the chorus began, Seungmin held his breath. Hyunjin was reaching notes Seungmin had never heard him reach before, his voice coming out beautifully while he moved across the stage, the other boys by his side. Hyunjin then stopped, his expression changing as he narrowed his eyes. The boy then pushed his arms towards his body while he rolled his hips forward, his hands coming up to grasp his neck lightly right before he dropped them close to his crotch.

Seungmin’s mouth went dry. That move couldn’t have lasted more than three seconds but for Seungmin it felt like it had been an eternity. He saw it all happening in slow motion in his head. He could barely breathe, it was like all his blood had left his brain and gone straight to his- 

_Fuck. Oh no. Hell no._

He was _not_ about to pop a freaking boner in a public space. Nope. This was _not_ happening.

He tried his hardest to think about very unsexy things. He shut his eyes tightly as he tried to muster images of Jisung’s stinky feet, or Minho’s face in the morning, or JYP in those plastic pants... Yeah, he was fine now.

Seungmin then focused his eyes back on the stage, remembering why he was there in the first place. He tried his best to look for anything to help the other boy with but there was nothing. 

_Hyunjin was perfect._

The blonde moved as if he belonged to the stage, demanding all eyes to be focused solely on him. It was like he had thrown a spell on the audience, enchanting everyone with how beautifully his body moved. Anyone could clearly see the boy had been born for this. 

Hyunjin’s moves were fluid yet strong, the perfect balance between powerful and smooth. His arms were moving languidly, flowing like water, but then he suddenly he closed his fist harshly as his face darkening dangerously. Everyone in the audience gasped, Seungmin's gasp being a tad louder than the rest.

It was infuriating how easily Hyunjin could change his expressions. He could go from dark to sexy and then smooth in a matter of seconds, sometimes he even added some playful winks in between. That alone was a performance in itself. 

The song was coming to an end and all four boys were now gathered at the front of the stage. They were freestyling for a bit but then suddenly Hyunjin put his hand on the shoulder of the boy in front of him as he did a small body roll forward, that action so precise and smooth it looked as if he had done that countless times before. His hips then swayed to the other side in a sensual motion that made Seungmin’s mind blank.

Hyunjin then sang the last line of the song, dropping his body to the floor while staring straight at the camera, his breathing heavy. Seungmin felt like he was being burnt alive as he stared at the boy’s face. His blonde hair was falling prettily on his face, giving him a disheveled yet ethereal look. How someone could still look this beautiful after a tiring performance like that was a mistery to Seungmin.

Nothing on earth however could have prepared Seungmin for what happened next. Hyunjin brushed his hair back, his chest heaving as he ran his tongue through his pinkish lips. He then turned his head and locked his gaze with Seungmin's.

“Great work everyone take 30 so that we can fix some angles and then we’ll do the final shot.”

_What in the actual hell._

Hyunjin was still staring at him with a weird look, a look he had never seen on the other boy before. It was unsettling. Seungmin felt an unbearable heat creeping up his neck. He needed to get away. He needed to get away _fast_. 

Upon realizing the critical state he was in, Seungmin started panicking. He couldn’t face Hyunjin right now. Making up his mind, Seungmin turned around hastily, he checked to make sure none of the managers were watching him as he hid in the shadows next to the walls, managing to slip away from Hyunjin’s gaze.

As inconspicuously as possible, Seungmin ran out of the room while trying to wrack his mind for hiding places in the building. He then remembered some vacant rooms at the end of the corridors on the second floor so he decided to head there. He could just say he had gone to the bathroom and hadn’t seen time pass. He would probably manage to calm down until then, he just had to hide in there for 30 minutes.

Since Seungmin had been in a rush, he didn't stop at the waiting room to grab his phone. Now he was stuck for thirty minutes in this room with nothing to do. He was seated on a small table, his legs crossed as he played with his shoelaces while trying not to think about what had just happened.

He was failing miserably.

Hyunjin’s gaze, his body, his big, full, pink lips… It had all been too much. He had never lost control like that but it almost seemed like Hyunjin had been purposefully teasing him, pushing his buttons. _But that wasn’t possible. There’s no way Hyunjin would ever actually… But maybe…_

Seungmin violently shook his head. He was _not_ going there. This type of wishful thinking only resulted in him getting hurt.

A sudden sound of the door opening made Seungmin's head snap up. When his eyes met Hyunjin’s worried gaze he felt his stomach drop. Sometimes it seemed like his life was some big Murphy's Law joke. He seriously wondered which deity he had pissed off for him to have such bad luck.

“I finally found you Minnie! What are you doing here?” Hyunjin asked cheerfully, though there was a weird edge to his smile that was ticking Seungmin off.

“Just needed some quiet.” Seungmin answered, his eyes boring holes into his lap since he wasn’t sure if he could handle looking at Hyunjin’s face for too long without doing something stupid.

“Is everything ok?” Hyunjin questioned while approaching the seated boy quietly.

Seungmin gulped as the smell of sweet perfume and sweat from the other boy filled his nostrils.

“Yeah just needed to clear my head a bit, the stage was kind of stuffy...” He knew the words leaving his mouth were a terrible excuse but his brain couldn't come up with anything better at the moment, his senses being completely clouded by Hyunjin's scent.

The boy hummed as he leaned against the table, settling right by Seungmin’s side. They were quiet for a while, the silence between them tense. Seungmin wondered if he was the only one feeling the electricity in the air, this feeling of anticipation for _something._

But what? What was this _something?_ Seungmin didn’t know. He didn’t dare to wonder or even worse, _hope_.

Hyunjin cleared his throat, interrupting Seungmin’s internal crisis.

“I just wanted to check if there was anything I needed to change for the next take since you were monitoring me and all…” Hyunjin was staring straight at Seungmin’s eyes, a vulnerable look on his face.

_Oh no._

That was a look Seungmin knew all too well and he hated it. Even though Hyunjin was an absolutely amazing and hard-working person, he was also very insecure. He needed constant reassurance, especially from people who were close to him. Seungmin was eternally glad the other boy considered him as one of those people, even though that meant he was more often than not faced with that heartbreaking look.

“You did great Jinnie.” Seungmin managed to utter in a somewhat not too embarrassing way.

Without any warning, Hyunjin suddenly smacked his hands on Seungmin’s thigh while leaning forward completely invading his personal space. Seungmin barely managed to suppress a startled yelp as blonde locks were suddenly very much in his face and way too close for comfort. He breathed out, his fight or flight instincts screaming at him to get the fuck out of there but he couldn't _move_.

“Really?!” Hyunjin asked brightly, the silly smile taking over his features doing nothing to calm Seungmin’s nerves. “Are you sure though? I don't have to change anything at all, no expressions, nada?”

“Uh…” Seungmin mumbled intelligently. “I don’t think so?”

Hyunjin frowned, his hands gripping Seungmin’s thighs unconsciously and _fuck he wasn’t a religious person but if there was a god out there please help him not pop a boner right now please-_

“Minnieeeeee you’re hiding something from me.” Hyunjin whined cutely while shaking his arms that were still gripping Seungmin's thighs. The boy's lips were pursed in a pout, his face scrunched up with playful annoyance.

Seungmin froze, his mind went blank.

_What. Hyunjin knew? Did he actually know about..._

“If you’re worried you’ll hurt my feelings, don't be. You know you can always tell me anything, right?”

Seungmin blinked, his mind trying to process Hyunjin's words. The boy wasn't talking about Seungmin's shameful crush. He hadn't been discovered, _no_ , Hyunjin was actually worried that Seungmin was lying to him about his performance being great. _Shit._ He wanted to feel relieved but the guilt coiling up his gut wasn't subsiding in the least.

Mustering the little courage he had left, Seungmin raised his head, staring straight at Hyunjin's eyes. With a shaky breath, he tried to convey as much honesty and reassurance as he could in his next words.

“I know that Jinnie and I’m being serious, you were perfect. I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Oh- uh-” Hyunjin's mouth was hanging open, his neck flushing. "Well, hm- that’s good to hear, ah, I- I was kind of worried...” Hyunjin stumbled on his words, a shaky smile on his face.

They fell silent again. Though it was a different silence from the one that had settled when Hyunjin had entered the room. This silence was loud, buzzing, even more electric than before. Seungmin's body was tingling, he couldn’t possibly be the only feeling this. _Or could he? Oh God, he was going insane._

“Hyunjin” Seungmin blurted suddenly, surprising himself in the process.

_What the hell was he doing. Seungmin shut up, whatever you’re about to do you have to stop it n-_

“What?” Hyunjin whispered breathlessly, his voice breaking at the end.

Seungmin wasn’t thinking anymore as he lowered his gaze from Hyunjin’s eyes to the boy's lips. Seungmin saw the taller’s breath hitch as he unconsciously licked his bottom lip, a nervous response that only served to worsen the fire inside of him. He then stared at Hyunjin’s face again and was met with an incredulous gaze. No, not incredulous, _hopeful_. Seungmin's eyes widened as he feelt like all air had been punched out of him.

_There's no way Hyunjin was looking at him like that. It didn’t make any sense. He must have hit his head, he had gone insane, that must be it! His mind must be playing tricks on him, making him see things..._

Seungmin didn’t realize he was leaning forward until he felt Hyunjin’s warm breath on his lips.

“Minnie?” Hyunjin whispered, his voice trembling slightly.

_Or maybe Hyunjin wanting this as much as he did wasn’t such a far off dream. Maybe it wasn’t his mind playing tricks on him. Maybe Seungmin had been wrong and his feelings were actually reciprocated._

_Maybe there was hope._

A beat of tense silence passed as Seungmin waited for the other boy to push him away, or slap him or maybe laugh at him. He waited for Hyunjin to angrily yell at him, ask him what the fuck he was doing, tell him they couldn't be friends anymore, that he hated him now. The seconds were ticking by and Hyunjin was still staring at him with those same hopeful, quivering eyes.

It didn't make any _sense._ But maybe it didn't have to.

Throwing all rationality away, Seungmin grabbed the front of Hyunjin’s shirt and smashed their lips together. Seungmin had no idea what he was doing but he didn't _care_. He began to move as he sucked on Hyunjin's pillowy lips he had been yearning for so long. Hyunjin gasped as he opened his mouth, allowing Seungmin to explore it freely. The kiss was wet and desperate, months of longing finally being quenched with each slide of their tongues. 

No amount of daydreaming could have ever prepared Seungmin for the feeling of Hyunjin's lips on his. If there was such a thing as heaven, he was sure this was it. Seungmin genuinely couldn’t believe this was happening. But it _was_ , so he decided not to question it. He felt the muscles of his lower abdomen tighten with how easily they _fit_. It was as if they had done this countless times before, their movements so synchronized it almost didn't feel real.

_Wait._

Seungmin suddenly halted, pulling away slightly. He stared at Hyunjin who was looking back at him with half-lidded eyes, his breathing heavy.

"Minnie?" Hyunjin whispered as he cradled Seungmin's face, worry taking over his features and _fuck this was real. This was actually fucking happening._

_Holy shit. He was kissing Hyunjin._

Without wasting any more time, Seungmin claimed Hyunjin's mouth again, now even hungrier than before. He slid his hands through Hyunjin's hair, wanting, _no, needing_ to be closer to the other boy. He tugged on the blonde's locks who in return tightened his grip on Seungmin’s shirt.

Seungmin then stood up without breaking their kiss and pushed Hyunjin back on the table while standing between the boy’s legs. He then hiked one finger on Hyunjin’s thigh garter while pushing their bodies flush against each other. The taller wrapped his legs around Seungmin’s waist bringing them even closer than before. 

As Seungmin felt Hyunjin's chest pressing against his, a possessiveness suddenly took over him so he bit Hyunjin's lips, earning him a strangled cry from the boy who then broke the kiss. They were completely still, the only sounds that could be heard were their heavy breathing as they stared at each other silently. Suddenly a loud ringing sound broke through the quiet atmosphere of the room, snapping them both back to reality. Hyunjin’s eyes widened as he scrambled to pick up his phone. 

“Manager hyung!” Hyunjin greeted and then flinched. “I was in the bathroom- _oh, in five minutes?!_ I didn’t even see time pass- ok, I’ll be right there!” Hyunjin exclaimed, panic starting to take over his features.

While Hyunjin was on the phone, Seungmin had been trying to brush the boy’s clothes, a futile attempt to make him look a bit less disheveled. When Hyunjin hung up the phone they stared at each other for a second.

And then they burst out laughing.

“So this just happened...”

“Yeah…”

They dissolved in laughter again, the absurdity of the situation finally coming crashing down. Weirdly enough, Seungmin’s chest was light. He was feeling like he was floating, completely free, utterly weightless.

“I liked this. A lot.” Hyunjin smiled shyly.

“Yeah, me too.” Seungmin said as he breathed out, still finding hard to fully understand what had just happened.

Hyunjin was staring at him quietly, a pretty blush dusting his cheeks. At this exact moment Seungmin just wanted to close the distance between them again, stage be damned, but somehow his conscience managed to speak louder than his impulses this time around.

“Let’s go or they’ll kill us.” Seungmin hissed playfully as he grabbed Hyunjin’s hands, dragging him out of the room in a hurry. Despite what they had done earlier, he still felt a blush creeping up his neck from holding Hyunjin’s hand. _God, he was so whipped._

They ran through the building like maniacs, managing to arrive in the stage room just in time. Their manager gave them a tired look but didn’t say anything as he urged Hyunjin to take his place on stage. Seungmin scrambled to the side while trying to hide his grin. He wastched as Hyunjin bowed and apologized to the other 00 liners for arriving late.

Seungmin couldn’t believe he had kissed Hyunjin. He was insane, he was completely out of his mind but Hyunjin had kissed him back and then he said that he had liked it. Seungmin quietly giggled to himself feeling his chest flutter uncontrollably. He then faintly heard the director’s voice announcing they would be starting so he focused his attention back to the monitor. He stared at Hyunjin’s concentrated expression, no longer afraid to ogle at the boy unabashedly, basking on the fact that he didn't have to worry about hiding his feelings anymore.

When they turned on the stage lights, however, all that fluttery feeling inside of Seungmin's chest vanished as he stared at Hyunjin’s face.

_Holy fuck._

Hyunjin’s lips were _bright red._ It was clear as day, anyone could tell what that meant. Seungmin groaned as he hid his face behind his hands, embarrassment taking over all his senses.

_They were so fucked._

“Uh, Hyunjin-ssi?”

Hyunjin’s head snapped up, a nervous expression clear on his face.

“Maam?”

“Did you hit your lips somewhere during the break?”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened, realization dawning on him as a flaming blush ravished his face.

“Uh... uh...” Hyunjin stammered, clearly flustered from being put on spot.

“Ah, you know what? Whatever, it’s fine, the fans probably prefer your lips swollen anyways. Let’s keep going guys!” The director then turned around, gesturing at the sound crew to resume the song. 

Seungmin had never wanted to be swallowed by the ground more in his life. He was so embarrassed. The knowing gazes that the other 00 liners were throwing him from the stage were making his face burn with mortification.

Hyunjin’s lips had looked _fine_ in the shitty lighting of that second floor room. It didn’t even cross Seungmin’s mind that Hyunjin would be performing on a stage. With motherfucking _stage lights._ Lights that were straight up merciless and _very much revealing._

Seungmin felt like dying. He groaned as he dragged his hands through his face. With a deep breath he slowly managed to raise his head. His eyes scanned the stage, halting suddenly when he spotted Hyunjin’s blushing frame.

He stared at the boy with a small smile on his face but then suddenly everything disappeared when Hyunjin raised his head, their gazes meeting. Seungmin felt his heart jump as the boy smiled at him and mouthed “You got me feeling like a psycho”, throwing in a playful wink right after. 

Seungmin quietly giggled to himself as all worry left his body. Even in a situation like this Hyunjin still managed to cheer him up. The boy mouthing that line of the song to him had made his chest fill up with a swarm of butterflies. God, he felt like a high school girl with a crush.

A few seconds later the first notes of the song began to play and Seungmin was gone to the world, completely enraptured by the performance.

_Yeah, actually, Hyunjin was wrong. Seungmin was pretty sure he was the one feeling like a psycho._

But that was ok. If it was for Hyunjin then he didn’t really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> writing this fic was such a fucking ride and it made me realize that i’m terrible with long time commitments bc i change my mind way too easily *cries* but it's here! i hope it wasn't too terrible!
> 
> anyways, hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/komorebinnie), let's be moots!


End file.
